Harry Potter and the Irish Fool
by ShadesofWrong
Summary: Slash AU in which Voldemort was defeated in their fifth year. Seamus had never been able to pinpoint as to why he felt so antsy when the trio, particularly Harry, went off on one of their dangerous adventures. He confesses his feelings to Hermione and the two hatch a plan in which they both win Harry and Ron's clueless hearts respectively. T for now


There is nothing Harry Potter wanted more in that moment than to be in his four-poster bed as he listened to the ongoing confrontation. Ron had, yet again, stuck his foot down his throat at breakfast when he mentioned that he _might _be going to the newly instituted Christmas dance with the prettiest girl in school; Lavender Brown.

"I just don't understand what you see in her," Hermione said, obviously hurt. "She's an ignorant girl who once thought that the Gryffindor lion was a tabby cat."

Ron rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder alongside Harry's. "You think Lavender's a dime, right mate?"

Harry saw the dimwitted look his friend was giving him and shrugged. "I think she's alright, not the most beautiful girl in the school though." He cast a sympathetic glance towards Hermione who was refraining herself from sending a jelly-leg jinx at their clueless friend.

"Come off it," Ron said "who would you say is the prettiest girl in the school then?" He had taken no notice of Hermione's restraint, and was blissfully munching on his ninth scone while his thoughts danced with visions of Lavender.

Harry, not wanting to be apart of the conversation in the first place, was grateful for the interruption of Dean pitching his two-cents in. "I'd say Ginny, shame she's with Corner."

"Oi! That's my sister you git," Ron glared at their fellow Gryffindor. Dean only shrugged and turned back to Seamus Finnigan who was watching their exchange with amusement.

"I reckon Harry's not too interested in your conversation by the look of him, am I right Harry?" Seamus laughed at the swift nod his friend gave him in return.

Hermione shot the boys a glare. "I'm glad this is all very amusing to the lot of you. Meanwhile, I'm going to catch up on the mound of homework Professor Moody assigned us. If you'd care to join me I'll be in the library." She stood up with her books in hand and thought she had imagined the next moment.

"I'd love to," Seamus said. Hermione momentarily forgot her anger at Ron and mirrored everyone else's shocked expressions.

"Seamus," said Dean "you serious mate?" He didn't have a single memory of his best friend voluntarily setting foot in the library since they first arrived at Hogwarts.

Seamus choice to ignore the looks his housemates were giving him and happily followed alongside Hermione. "See you later lads," he called back.

Harry and Ron looked at Dean for some sort of explanation. "You don't think…You don't think he fancies Hermione, do you?" Ron asked hotly.

Dean grinned at how red-faced Ron had turned. "Not jealous are you?" He laughed at the scowl he got in response. "No, I've never heard him mention anything about a secret flame for Hermione. We don't talk much about that stuff. Mostly I mention my crush on Ginny and he tells me I don't have a chance." He barely dodged the bit of scone Ron hocked at him.

"Still," Harry mused "I wonder what that was about." The other two boys murmured in agreement.

Hermione and Seamus didn't speak the whole way to the library and instead spent the walk in a rather uncomfortable silence. The first words weren't uttered until the two found a secluded place near the restricted section. "Not that I'm not glad for some company, but what made you decide to join me? I mean, no offense Seamus, but you're not exactly the most studious person I know."

Seamus shrugged with a red face and pulled out Hermione's chair for her. "Well, I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

Hermione cautiously thanked him for his chivalry and thought she knew where this was going. "Oh, Seamus I'm absolutely flattered but I already have my eye on someone else."

Seamus laughed nervously and took his own seat. "No, sorry that's not what I meant. I…I actually wanted to talk about Harry."

Hermione scanned Seamus' face and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. His cheeks were tinged red and every few seconds he would run his fingers through his hair. "Okay, what about him?"

Seamus bit his lip and opened his mouth a few times as if to speak, but no words came out. After what seemed like to him to be hours of silence he finally shook his head and hastily got up out of his seat. "No, I'm sorry Hermione I don't know what I was thinking. I should just be-"

Hermione cut him off by grabbing his arm and giving him a curious look. "It's alright Seamus; you can talk to me about anything. I'm excellent at listening."

He debated her words and reluctantly sat back down with a sigh. "You have to understand that I'm talking about this to you because you're the only girl I trust." Seamus looked at her with a surprising amount of hopefulness and worry.

"What is it that you want to know about Harry?" Hermione was growing uncomfortable with the conversation. Surely he wasn't trying to get information about what had really happened with Voldemort last year.

"Well," Seamus said as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead "I can't help but have noticed Harry hasn't had any girlfriends since he started Hogwarts."

Whatever Hermione was expecting, it wasn't that. "He really hasn't had the time. I'm sure you've heard all the stories about what he's been up to the past five years."

Seamus let out a nervous chuckle. "Right, it's just that…Harry's a pretty good looking bloke right? Surely there're loads of girls chasing after the boy who defeated You-Know-Who."

"Plenty of girls have tried to win his favor throughout the years yes; some of them even going as far as having used Amortentia in chocolates in hope that they'd enchant him into being theirs. Harry never took much interest in them though. Why are you so interested in his love life Seamus?" Hermione had never known anyone to be this intrigued by another's personal affairs unless…

"Do you remember when you lot went away last year on your journey to defeat You-Know-Who?" Seamus' leg bounced up and down rhythmically as he talked. "How everyone was concerned about you three and how we all hoped for His defeat?"

Hermione nodded. It had only been the most terrifying journey their trio had undertaken; how could she forget?

"All last year, while the lot of you were away, something didn't feel right…Something was missing. I wasn't able to put my finger on it until the day you guys showed up at the end of term safe from your journey. Everyone was cheering and excited that You-Know-Who was finally defeated. I was too of course, but there was something more. Amidst all the celebration I came to a startling revelation.

"All those times Harry, Ron, and you had some dangerous adventure, all those times you almost didn't make it; I always felt off. I thought it was because, like everyone, I was worried for your safety…Harry's in particular. But then, last year when he almost didn't come back, the moment I saw his bloody and smiling face I knew. I knew that the reason I felt more concerned for his wellbeing than anyone else; was because I fancied him. It took me almost six years, but I finally realized that I'm in love with Harry Potter."


End file.
